The present subject matter relates generally to an integrated hardware and software platform adapted to permit a plurality of portable electronic devices to connect to (i) audiovisual display devices, (ii) an electric power supply, and (iii) the Internet on an ad hoc and scalable basis without physical contact or connection to the platform. The term portable electronic device is intended to broadly encompass any personal computing device, including, without limitation, laptops, tablets and smartphones.
There are numerous situations in which it would be beneficial to provide a plurality of portable electronic devices (i) connectivity to audiovisual display devices, (ii) an electric power supply, and (iii) Internet connectivity on an ad hoc and scalable basis without physical contact or connection to the platform. For example, in the office setting, participants in meetings must physically connect to the audiovisual display device(s) and provide an individual electric power source resulting in a tangle of wires and a scarcity of available electric power outlets. Also, for example, in response to natural disasters, emergency response teams, disaster relief teams, and journalists often set up ad hoc command/communication centers to manage operations. Similarly, military units encounter situations in which a temporary location, such as a forward operating base, may be established to manage operations. In these scenarios, being able to support portable electronic devices on an ad hoc and scalable basis, particularly providing (i) connectivity to audiovisual display devices, (ii) an electric power supply, and (iii) Internet connectivity without physical contact or connection to the platform would be exceptionally beneficial.
Knowing there is a location where a user (e.g., office workers, computer programmers, emergency response personnel, military personnel, etc.) may connect to (i) audiovisual display devices, (ii) an electric power supply and (iii) the Internet without physical contact or connection to the platform would enable the user to avoid carrying additional batteries, wires and electric power sources for their portable electronic devices, saving space and weight, which can be critically important in certain circumstances.
Additionally, being able to connect to (i) audiovisual display devices, (ii) an electric power supply, and (iii) the Internet through a platform that uses a broad range of adaptors to provide the contactless connection to the platform would enable users with various makes and models of portable electronic devices to make use of this single, universal platform. This is particularly important if users are not all from a single organization or are responsible for providing their own portable electronic devices.
In addition, providing a scalable platform would be highly beneficial. For example, on one end of the spectrum, some circumstances may call for the support of a minimal number of portable electronic devices. On the other end of the spectrum, the situation may call for the support of numerous devices. A scalable platform would enable the solution to be appropriately sized for a given situation, making the most efficient use of the platform resources.
In addition, providing an ad hoc platform would be highly beneficial. For example, some circumstances may call for the support of portable electronic devices without advance knowledge of how many users are to be supported and without advance knowledge of the precise placement of these devices relative to the platform. An ad hoc platform would enable the solution to adjust to dynamic user demands in real-time without advance knowledge of the number of portable electronic devices to be supported or the precise location, thereby permitting improvised and makeshift meetings.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated hardware and software platform capable of providing a plurality of portable electronic devices: (i) audiovisual display device connectivity (ii) an electric power supply, and (iii) Internet connectivity on an ad hoc and scalable basis without physical contact or connection to such platform as described and claimed herein.